Let me love him, please
by Wid-wid
Summary: Hinata hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana dicintai dengan tulus, meski itu artinya dia telah menyakiti hati yang lain, Hinata tak peduli! cinta dan ego telah membutakannya


LET ME LOVE HIM, PLEASE!

Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort

Pairing : Naruhina,

Rated : T+/for kiss scene and violence

" _cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama china/taiwan jaman jadul, kabut cinta"_

...

...

 _Cinta? Muak sekali rasanya aku mendengar kata itu_

 _Tidak ada gunanya lagi percaya akan cinta, setelah cinta tulus ibuku terkhianati_

 _Aku tidak lagi percaya akan cinta, setelah dengan tega ayah membuangku bersama ibu_

 _..._

 _Bolehkah kali ini saja aku bersikap egois? Aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan_

 _Gomenne Sakura-chan_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha malam itu, para penghuni rumah tentu memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam rumah mendekap diri dalam selimut hangat mereka, tapi tidak untuk perempuan satu ini.

Hujan disertai iringan petir tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk terus berlari menerobos hujan dihadapannya. getar dan debuman kilat hanya membuatnya terpekik sesaat, dengan mengabaikan rasa takutnya ia terus berlari,

Dengan baju yang basah kuyup dan nafas terengah-engah, ia berdiri di depan pagar rumah berwarna emas yang begitu besar dan mewah, ia menekan bel berulang kali berharap para penjaga segera membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

Pintu gerbang terbuka, penjaga di dalamnya membungkuk sesaat kepada dirinya yang berpenampilan layaknya gadis miskin, rambut indigo panjang sepinggangnya dikepang dua, sweater hitam yang sudah basah, rok sepanjang betis, serta sepatu hitam yang terlihat lusuh. Tapi penampilannya itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan kecantikan alami dari wajahnya

Ia membalas membungkuk pada penjaga rumah bertubuh besar dihadapannya, dan ia kembali berlari menuju mansion megah bak istana yang berada dibalik gerbang emas yang telah dibuka untuknya

Dengan tergesa ia menekan bel pintu yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik yang ada di Konoha, tak berapa lama pelayan berambut hitam membukakan pintu besar itu untuknya.

Dihadapannya terpampang ruang tamu begitu luas, dengan langit ruangan yang menjulang tinggi berhiaskan lampu besar berkilauan di atasnya, ada tangga besar didepannya, dan balkon lantai dua yang terbuka mengitarinya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, beberapa kali giginya bergemulutuk bergetar karna dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. ia meremas ujung sweater hitamnya, berharap bisa menyalurkan rasa gugup dari tubuhnya,

Seseorang pria bertubuh tegap, berambut hitam panjang, serta tak luput tatapan tajamnya, bergerak penuh wibawa menuruni anak tangga satu persatu menuju dirinya yang berdiri di tengah aula ruang tamu itu.

"kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di tengah malam seperti ini Hinata?" suara baritone berat terdengar dari laki-laki berumuh 60 tahun itu

Hinata, begitulah sang lelaki konglomerat terkaya itu memanggilnya, Raut wajah memelas ia perlihatkan pada sang bangsawan dihadapannya "a-ayah aku mau minta uang"

Laki-laki yang memakai kimono santai itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu? apa jatah yang selama ini aku berikan kurang?"

Kini giliran sang gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mengernyit bingung "aku sama sekali tak pernah mendapatkan kiriman uang darimu ayah"

Rahang pria tua itu mengeras " apa maksud bualanmu itu Hinata, aku selalu mengirimkan sejumlah besar uang setiap bulannya untukmu dan ibumu"

Hinata menggeleng keras "aku tidak membual ayah, selama ini ibu dan aku selalu bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kehidupan kami sendiri"

"heh, dia pasti berbohong sayang, jangan dengarkan dia" seorang wanita dewasa berambut coklat yang digelung keatas, serta memakai gaun sutra mahal itu berjalan dengan angkuh menuruni tangga menemui Hyuuga Hiashi selaku suaminya juga Hinata selaku anak tirinya. Wanita dewasa itu memiliki paras cantik dipadukan make-up tebal menambah kesan glamour padanya.

Tatapan tajam dan kilat kebencian Hinata layangkan kepada wanita bernama Mebuki Haruno itu, yang sekarang telah menyandang gelar seorang Hyuuga, "aku tidak berbohong"

Wanita itu merangkul dengan mesra tangan kekar suaminya, membuat Hinata merasa mual melihatnya "oh anata, aku selalu memberikan bukti pengiriman uang itu padamu, sudah pasti anakmu itu yang membohongimu"

Hinata sangat membenci kelakuan manja yang dibuat-buat istri kedua ayahnya itu, "ayah jangan dengarkan wanita busuk ini, aku sama sekali tidak menerima sepeser uangpun darimu"

Pria tua bernama Hiashi itu mengeluarkan kilat emosi dari matanya

"JAGA BICARAMU HINATA! DIA ADALAH IBUMU"

Hinata tersentak akan nada tinggi yang diucapkan ayah kandungnya itu "dia bukan ibuku, ibuku hanya Hikari Hyuuga" Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung emosinya, mengingat dirinya yang memang tempramental seperti ayahnya

"KAU!...apa ibumu tidak mengajarkan sopan-santun padamu ketika berbicara dengan ayahmu ini hah?"

Hinata membelakakan matanya sesaat, lalu ia tersenyum kecut "jangan bawa-bawa ibu ayah, dia selalu mendidikku dengan baik dan bukan salahku kalau aku menuruni sifat keras ini darimu"

"KAUUUU..LANCANG SEKALI..."

PLAKKK...

tamparan keras dilayangkan Hiashi kepada Hinata, tamparan itu cukup keras sampai membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk, ujung bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah

Hinata meringis kesakitan, tapi bukan sakit dipipinya yang lebih terasa melainkan sakit dihatinya yang begitu perih mendapat perlakuan kasar dari ayah yang dulu begitu disayangi dan dihormatinya.

Tapi sekarang Hinata sudah tidak bisa menghormati ayahnya lagi, sang ayah menelantarkan ibunya yang merupakan istri pertama dari ayahnya, setelah menikah lagi dengan wanita bermarga Haruno yang membawa dua anak bersamanya.

Tentu saja Hinata memilih untuk pergi bersama ibunya meninggalkan mansion mewah dengan segala harta di dalamnya,

Hidup yang begitu sulit ia jalani berdua dengan ibunya, bermula hidup sebagai gelandangan lalu bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidup mereka sendiri. Bahkan Hinata tak menamatkan sekolah SMA nya, ia berhenti sekolah demi membantu ibunya yang bekerja keras membanting tulang demi kehidupan mereka.

Hinata sangat menyayangi ibunya, apapun ia lakukan demi membantu meringankan penderitaan sang ibu, bahkan jika ia harus melupakan mimpi nya menjadi seorang dokter sekalipun.

Hinata menengadah melihat pada balkon lantai dua, ia melihat dua adik tiri yang berumur dibawahnya, pandangannya tak luput melihat seringai mengejek dari laki-laki berambut merah berwajah tampan yang merupakan salah satu dari adik tirinya itu,

Lalu netranya bergulir melihat seorang perempuan berwajah cantik bermata emerald juga surai merah muda yang menambah kesan manis padanya, menampakkan raut yang begitu khawatir terhadap dirinya

Hidup sangat keras yang ia jalani berbanding terbalik dengan kedua saudara tirinya itu

Sasori anak pertama dari ibu tirinya selalu mendapatkan fasilitas mewah dari ayahnya, mobil, apartemen pribadi dan sekarang ia kuliah di Universitas International di Konoha. Hinata tau Sasori sangat membencinya tak jarang Sasori sering mengumpat dan menghinanya jika tak sengaja berpapasan di jalan.

Lalu anak kedua dari ibu tirinya, Sakura yang selalu menjadi kesayangan ayahnya sekarang, memberikan fasilitas mewah kepada Sakura juga menyekolahkannya di tempat yang sama dengan Sasori. Berbeda dengan Sasori, Sakura gadis yang baik dan lembut, meski hanya saudara tiri, Sakura menyayangi Hinata seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, begitu pun dengan Hinata, ia sangat menyayangi adik tirinya itu, meski terkadang rasa iri bercampur dengannya.

Jika emosi Hyuuga Hiashi sedang membuncak seperti ini, tidak ada siapapun yang berani melawannya. Hinata lihat ibu tirinya menjauh dari ayahnya, wanita itu berdiri sambil terkekeh melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Sungguh Hatinya benar-benar perih, lubang dihatinya yang sudah menganga kini bertambah lebar,

"Sasori, ambilkan cambukku,"

Hinata kembali membelalakan matanya, cambuk? Apa ayahnya akan mencambuknya lagi?

Hinata ingin lari meninggalkan mansion saat itu juga, tapi tubuhnya mati rasa, getaran hebat dirasakan tubuhnya

Dengan agak ragu Sasori memberikan cambuk itu pada ayahnya

"lihatlah kakak kalian ini, ini akan menjadi contoh jika kalian berani membantah atau melawanku"

Hiashi berjalan mendekati Hinata, Hinata berusaha keras memundurkan tubuhnya yang masih terduduk,

Hiashi semakin dekat kepadanya, Hinata tidak bisa menghindar lagi, ia segera menyilangkan tangan melindungi wajah juga kepalanya

"aku tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk berbohong kepadaku Hinata"

 **CTAAKKKK** ... cambukan pertama dilayangkan,

"aaarrrggg" kulit Hinata terasa terbakar dan perih ketika menerima cambukan pertama di lengan dan bahu kirinya

Semua orang disana terpekik, melihat betapa kuatnya cambukan yang dilayangkan oleh Hiashi

"aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara kasar kepadaku Hinata"

 **CTAKKKK...** cambukan kedua dilayangkan,

"arrrgggg" Hinata meringis kesakitan air mata sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya,

Sakura bergerak untuk menghentikan ayahnya, tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Sasori, "jangan, nanti kau dicambuk juga" Sakura sadar dan tau betul ayahnya tega melakukan apapun ketika sedang emosi. Sakura tidak berani jika harus menerima cambukan itu juga ditubuhnya, ia lemah tidak sekuat Hinata yang kini meringis dan berteriak menerima cambukan dari ayahnya

Hinata diam, rasa panas dan perih sudah menjalari tubuhnya, untuk bernafas pun ia merasa sesak, pandangan matanya mulai memudar

Sudah tujuh kali ayahnya melayangkan cambukan kepadanya, baju yang Hinata kenakan mulai sedikit terkoyak dan dapat dipastikan bagian dalam tubuhnya pun pasti terluka

Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini, ia melihat kakak yang disayanginya sudah tak bisa bersuara bahkan teriakan pun tak terlontar lagi dari mulutnya

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga, ia memeluk ayahnya dari belakang dengan isakan yang lolos dari mulutnya "sudah cukup ayah, Hinata-nee sudah mendapatkan pelajarannya"

Hiashi cukup terkejut dengan pelukan yang diberikan Sakura anak yang disayanginya, ia merasa tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sakura yang menangis pilu

"berterimakasihlah pada Sakura Hinata"

Sakura tersenyum dan melepaskan Hiashi, ia berlari menuju Hinata, Sakura berjongkok membantu memapah Hinata untuk berdiri, dengan susah payah Hinata berdiri, Hinata mendongkak menatap Hiashi, air matanya sudah kering dan hatinya semakin mengeras. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya

"a-ayah,,, a-aku tidak menyangka, Hi-hikari,,, ibuku masih istrimu, di-dia sakit dan dan kau sama sekali tak peduli padanya, a-aku mu-mulai sekarang ti-tidak akan mengganggapmu se-sebagai ayahku lagi, dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi meminta... ataupun menerima uang darimu, pe-pelajaran ini sudah cukup bagiku tuan HYUUGA"

Rahang Hiashi semakin mengeras, "kau...dasar anak kurang ajar..." Hiashi berniat kembali mencambuk Hinata kalau saja Sakura tak memeluk tubuh Hinata

"ayahh kumohon hentikan, kakak aku akan mengobati lukamu" Sakura berusaha membopong Hinata.

Hinata menepis pelan lengan Sakura yang melingkari pundaknya, "tidak sakura-chan, aku akan pulang saja"

"apa? Tapi lukamu parah"

"kumohon, aku ingin keluar dari rumah memuakkan ini" Hinata memelas memohon pada Sakura,

Sakura pun melepaskan rangkulannya dengan tatapan sendu, ia merasa bersalah telah merebut kebahagiaan dari hidup Hinata, ia merasa telah merebut kasih sayang dari ayahnya,

Tapi Sakura sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak tiri seperti Hinata, Hinata tidak pernah membenci dirinya yang sudah merebut kebahagiaannya, justru Hinata memberikan kasih sayang layaknya seorang kakak kandung kepada adiknya.

Layaknya batu mungkin hati Hiashi sudah mengeras, sama sekali tak ada rasa belas kasihan dihatinya untuk Hinata meski dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat putri kandungnya berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya karna cambukan yang dilayangkan oleh tangannya sendiri

Sakura berlari kembali mendekati Hinata yang sudah berda di ambang pintu, Sakura mengepalkan sesuatu di tangan Hinata "Hinata-nee, terimalah uang ini, Hikari oka-san pasti membutuhkannya"

Hinata mengembalikan sejumlah banyak uang yang terkepal ditangannya kepada Sakura "tidak, ambil uangmu kembali Sakura, aku masih bisa mencari uang sendiri" Hinata pun melanjutkan jalannya. Sakura tak bisa memaksa Hinata, ia tau Hinata memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti ayahnya.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur malam itu, hujan yang deras menyamarkan air mata Hinata yang juga mengalir begitu derasnya, ia berjalan tertatih sambil berpegangan pada tembok disampingnya,

Sungguh badannya panas, perih dan sakit. Tapi itu semua tidak sepadan dengan sakit di hatinya, hatinya berdenyut seperti dipelintir, dan nafasnya sesak.

Dengan berharap banyak,,,,, membuang segala harga diri dan egonya, ia mendatangi mansion Hyuuga yang sudah lama jarang ia kunjungi hanya demi meminta uang dan belas kasih dari ayahnya

Tapi kini apa yang dia dapatkan? Ayahnya malah menghina ibunya, dan ayahnya dengan tega dan tampa belas kasihan memberinya perlakuan kasar dan melukai fisiknya.

Ini kedua kalinya ia mendapat cambukan dari ayahnya, yang pertama ia dapatkan ketika dengan mentah-mentah dirinya menolak tinggal bersama ibu tirinya di mansion itu dan malah memilih pergi bersama Hikari ibu kandungnya. Sejak saat itu hubungan baik antara Hinata dengan ayahnya merenggang.

Sungguh Hinata benar-benar sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan uang dari Hiashi Hyuuga, dan apa yang ayahnya itu katakan, mengirim sejumlah besar uang katanya? Yang benar saja satu yen pun tidak pernah ia terima

Hinata sungguh telah kehilangan ayahnya, ayahnya telah berubah semenjak kedatangan Mebuki Haruno itu. Mulai sekarang ia akan menganggap ayahnya sudah mati. Yah ayahnya yang dulu memang sudah lama mati, tergantikan oleh ayah yang menelantarkan dirinya, menghina ibunya, bahkan menyiksanya seperti ini

Ia berjalan sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga, pandangannya semakin meredup, ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar sampai ia tiba dirumahnya, tapi tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan, kakinya mati rasa untuk melangkah, dan pandangannya benar-benar menghitam,

Hinata tak dapat mencegah dirinya yang untuk tak jatuh pingsan di pinggir jalan sepi dengan hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya

...

...

...

Mobil ferrari Hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah hujan di depannya, satu orang didalam mobil itu sedang menyetir sambil menggerutu,

"ck sial, hujannya kenapa tidak berhenti, dan kenapa juga malam-malam dingin begini Sakura memaksaku mengunjungi mansion Hyuuga, padahal baru dua hari aku tiba di Konoha"

pemuda bak aktor tampan itu bergumam, ia memiliki mata SEWARNA BIRU SAFIR YANG MENAWAN, rambut pirang jabrik yang menambah pesonanya, pemuda dewasa itu memiliki warna kulit tan yang eksotis, garis rahang yang tegas hidung yang mancung, dan badan atletisnya terlihat begitu jelas saat ia menarik dengan kasar dasi yang dipakainya.

Wanita yang manapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti berfikiran sama 'tampan, gagah, dan sexy'

drrrtt drrrttt ponsel didalam saku celananya bergetar, dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel itu, melihat sekilas nama penelfon yang tertera di ponselnya " **SAKURA CALLING"**

ia menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan itu

' _moshi-moshi_ _Naruto_ _-kun?"_ suara lembut terdengar dari ponsel itu

"ya Sakura-chan aku sedang diperjalanan menuju rumahmu'

' _ **baiklah, aku**_ menunggumu _ **, hati-hati dijalan yah!"**_

' **oke Sakura-chan'**

Sadar akan sesuatu yang tergeletak dijalan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menghentikan dengan segera laju mobilnya, hampir saja ia menabrak objek di depannya,

Ia keluar dari dalam mobil, berjalan mendekati objek didepannya, ia berjongkok melihat objek itu yang tak lain adalah seorang perempuan berkepang dua, ia menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah perempuan itu, ia melihat dengan jelas sudut bibir perempuan itu sobek dengan darah yang mengering.

"hei nona, bangunlah, nona sadarlah" ucap Naruto sampil menepuk pelan wanita yang tergeletak dihadapannya

Ia bukanlah laki-laki yang memiliki rasa sosial yang tinggi, tapi ia juga bukanlah laki-laki yang tega membiarkan seorang perempuan tergeletak dijalanan, berbagai pertimbangan ia fikirkan untuk menolong perempuan tak berdaya itu.

' _bagaimana kalau nanti ada berandal yang menemukannya?'_

' _Bagaimana kalau ada lelaki hidung belang yang menemukannya?'_

' _Dan bagaimana nanti kalau ada truk yang melindas tubuhnya?'_

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak perlu berfikir terlalu panjang, ia mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu, lalu membawanya masuk kedalam mobil bagian belakangnya,

Ia beranjak menaiki kursi kemudi, kemudian mengambil handphone nya mengetikkan suatu pesan untuk kontak nama Sakura yang tertera di dalamnya

Ia memutar balik laju mobilnya , mengendarai ferary kesayangan nya dengan cepat, sesekali melirik perempuan dibelakang kemudi mobilnya,

….

…..

Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen mewah bernuansa abu-abu,

Ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya mengendong perempuan yang masih tak sadarkan diri,

Menekan dengan susah payah kode apartemennya, ketika pintu terbuka ia segera membawa perempuan dalam gendongannya kedalam kamar,

Naruto membaringkan dengan perlahan tubuh mungil itu, ia merutuki baju basah perempuan itu yang kini membuat kasurnya basah,

Pemuda keturunan jepang-pranciss itu memperhatikan sejenak lekuk wajah wanita yang terbaring lemah di kamar tidurnya, ia menelusuri kulit putih mulus, pipi tembem, juga tubuhnya yang kini lebih terlihat bentuknya karna baju basah yang dikenakannya, yah wanita ini memiliki paras yang cantik dan tubuh yang proposional yang pasti membuat banyak wanita iri jika melihatnya.

Ia tahu perempuan itu kedinginan terlihat dari bibir mungilnya yang membiru, ia harus mengganti baju perempuan itu, tapi bagaimana? Ia laki-laki normal yang sudah dewasa, dan saat inipun dia tidak bisa memanggil tetangga karna memang rumahnya memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh dengan rumah lainnya ditambah dirinya baru saja beberapa jam menginjakkan kakinya di jepang,

"akh, ini berbahaya tak bisa dibiarkan, kalau suhu tubuhnya semakin menurut aku takut dia bisa terserang hipotermia.

Maaf nona aku tidak punya pilihan lain" tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto melepas satu persatu pakaian nona asing itu, dimulai dengan melepaskan kemeja, lalu rok panjang gadis itu. Naruto tentu tidak buta dia melihat dengan jelas aset berharga nona muda itu yang ia yakini bisa membuat iri setiap gadis yang melihatnya.

Dengan cepat ia memakaikan piyama miliknya pada tubuh gadis itu, Naruto mengelus pelan dadanya, bagaimana pun ia laki-laki normal meski sering melihat tubuh telanjang wanita saat pelaksanaan operasi, tapi tentu momen itu berbeda dengan yang satu ini

Naruto menilisik tajam baju perempuan itu yang terkoyak dibeberapa bagian. Lalu kembali melihat beberapa luka memar memanjang dilengan wanita itu, tak hanya memar bahkan kulit putih wanita itu terkelupas sebagiannya.

Naruto seorang dokter, dokter yang sangat terampil dan berpengalaman dibidangnya, hanya dengan melihat saja dia tau betul luka yang diderita wanita ini bukanlah luka ringan.

Maka dia pun bergegas mengambil kotak P3k lalu mengobati dengan perlahan sudut bibir wanita malang yang tak sadarkan diri dikasurnya, Dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati ia mengoleskan obat di kedua pergelanan tangan sera leher wanita bersurai indigo itu,

….

…...

3 jam sudah berlalu, dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan iris secerah bulan yang kini mulai meredup, Hinata menjelajahi ruanganan tempatnya terbangun, ruangan yang luas, bernuansa abu-abu bercampur merah, berbagai macam barang elektronik tersedia dikamar itu, hanya dengan melihat Hinata bisa menebak kamar ini milik seorang yang memiliki uang banyak.

Hinata tau jelas ini bukanlah kamarnya yang sederhana, ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya rasa ngilu langsung dirasa disekujur tubuhnya, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang diperban tak luput lehernya pun , juga plester yang tertempel di sudut bibirnya, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah piyama super kebesan yang kini melekat di tubuhnya.

"kau sudah bangung" suara baritone laki-laki terdengar, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sosok laki-laki rupawan yang melihat simpatik ke arahnya, Hinata memperhatikan laki-laki itu yang memakai setelan santainya tapi tak mengurangi ketampanan laki-laki itu,

Hinata terkesiap, dia sadar betul tengah berada dikamar laki-laki dewasa, reflek dia mendekap badannya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, "siapa kau? Mau apa?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata yang meringkuk ketakutan,

"kenapa sikapmu begitu terhadap orang yang menolongmu ini," senyum tulus Naruto perlihatkan pada wanita yang terlihat rapuh dihadapannya, perlahan ia mendekat,

"aku ini bukan orang jahat, buktinya aku membawamu dan mengobatimu disini, jika aku membiarkanmu terdidur dijalanan entah bagaimana nasibmu, bisa dilindas mobil, diculik, diperkosa atau dijual"

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ngeri juga membayangkan apa yang pemuda itu katakan. Bisa bangun dengan badan yang utuh adalah keberuntungan ditengah kesialan baginya, sadar dengan sikap kurang ajarnya pada pemuda yang menolongnya, segera saja ia turun dari kasur itu lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam "kalau begitu saya minta maaf, dan terimakasih banyak sudah menyelamatkan saya, ka-kalau begitu saya permisi" lanjutnya sambil berjalan dengan kepala menunduk

Tak membiarkan gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya, Naruto mengejar dan diraihnya pergelangan tangan gadis itu"mau kemana kau dengan kondisi seperti ini? Susah-susah aku menyelamatkanmu dan sekarang kau mau menantang maut lagi?"

Hinata terpaku ditempat, agak tidak enak juga mendengar nada bicara pemuda itu apalagi tanganya yang kini dipegang erat, jadi memang benar ya tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, fikirnya

"maaf tapi saat ini aku tidak memiliki apapun, tapi aku janji akan mengganti biaya pengobatan luka ku ini"

"kau fikir aku minta imbalan dari gadis lemah sepertimu?"

Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya tempramental semakin dibuat geram oleh pemuda ini, kalau bukan minta imbalan apalagi yang yang menjadi alasan pemuda itu harus menahannya disini

"tidak perlu munafik pasti kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku sebagai balas budi kan? Sudah ku katakan uang aku tidak punya, dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk memintaku membayar dengan tubuhku"

Naruto membelalakan matanya, apa dirinya terlihat seperti laki-laki mesum dimata perempuan itu "dengar ya nona! Aku ini seorang dokter! Aku tau bagaimana kondisimu! Saat ini diluar masih hujan dan luka ditubuhmu masih basah, kalau kau membiarkan dirimu tersiram air hujan lagi, maka luka-luka ditubuhmu bisa terkena infeksi dan itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu! APA KAU MENGERTI? Dan satu lagi Aku pria baik-baik bukan laki-laki hidungbelang"

melihat perempuan itu agak tenang Naruto pun melepaskan genggaman tanganya

"a-apapun alasannya aku tidak bisa lebih lama berada disini aku harus segera pulang" Hinata sedikit tidak enak hati pada pemuda itu, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar helaan nafas pemuda itu

"kau ini! keras kepala sekali sih!, lagipula 3 jam tertidur apa kau tidak lapar?"

tunggu tunggu tiga jam kata pemuda itu? Hinata tertidur selama itu lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya. panik Hinata mencengkram kaus pemuda pirang dihadapannya

"3 jam kau bilang? aku tertidur selama itu? ini benar-benar gawat aku harus segera pulang!"

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu yang diyakininya sebagai pintu keluar, Naruto tak tinggal diam dia menghadang perempuan asing yang keras kepala itu "kau itu tidak mengerti juga ya! sangat berbahaya bagimu saat ini!"

Hinata kembali mencengkram kaus pemuda itu "aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanku, yang paling penting saat ini adalah keadaan ibuku! aku meninggalkannya dirumah dalam keadaan kesakitan"

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya, harusnya dia marah diperlakukan agak kasar oleh wanita asing yang ditolongnya, lihat saja baju depannya jadi kusut karna tarikan wanita itu, tapi entah kenapa tatapan dari mata bulat yang memerah menahan tangis dari wanita itu tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja!

"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Aah Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan tingkahnya kali ini!

TBC

lanjut tergantung readers


End file.
